The End of Time
by Chucky Ray
Summary: What if the doctor had caught Rose and they were able to stay together? After the doctor finally proclaims his love to Rose and decides to stay on earth with her, there are many old enemies that aren't ready to give up their fight and lust for revenge at them. If the doctor and Rose can't stop it, it looks like the world really might end here.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One; Sad Goodbyes

Note; Alright like I've said before I am a newcomer to this series but I am trying the best I can here. LOL! When I wrote the title to this fanfic I wasn't aware that it was a title to an actual episode!

Anyway I wrote a fanfic to them sooner than planned because the last episode of season two was just so freakin sad! Yeah I know it was quite a long stretch and this probably couldn't have happened but I don't care! These two _belong_ together!

"ROSE!" the doctor hollered on the top of his lungs. He didn't even care if he was going to wake up tomorrow morning with laryngitis. He looked over at her and saw how scared she was as she dangled from the lever. "Rose hold on!" he shouted. "I can't! I'm slipping!" she cried. "You must! I lost all of the people in my family and I'm not about to lose the only woman that I ever loved." He told her. "What?" she asked with a gasp of astonishment as she looked up at him. "You heard me." He said. At last Rose finally knew the truth even though she suspected it all along.

The man that she had been madly in love with since she couldn't remember when had come right out and said that he loved her back. "Give me your hand and I'll pull you back up, just come on darling reach for me." He said as Rose tightened her grip with one hand and reached up with her other one. She stretched it with all her might, she only had a little bit further to go. All of a sudden she felt him grab it and pulled her back over to him with all his might. She had never known that he was truly that strong.

He protectively wrapped his arms around her as she buried her face inside his chest but peeked down at the void sealed itself up. Rose breathed a sigh of relief before she embraced her doctor tightly and started sobbing uncontrollably inside his chest. The doctor hugged her back and rested his chin on the top of her head as he rubbed her shoulders soothingly. "Shh,.. it's alright." He began as he kissed the top of her head. "It's alright,.. we made it. We're alive." He reassured her softly.

"I was so scared, I thought I lost you forever." She said with a sniff as the tears continued streaming down her cheeks. "I know, I thought I lost you too sweetheart." He told her as she finally broke out of the embrace and looked at him through her teary eyes. "You just said that you loved me." She said still quite in shock and disbelief. "I know." He began with a grin. "But truth be told did it really need saying?" he questioned when suddenly they locked lips and passionately kissed before breaking apart again. "What about Mum and Dad and Mickey?" she asked him as he looked at her solemnly.

"I'm sorry Rose but we're too late." He began. "They're gone." He finished with a shake of his head. "You mean, I'll never see them again?" she questioned even though she already thought that she knew the answer. "There is a way. One way that is, but we have to move quickly. Come on we have to go back to the Tardis!" he exclaimed as they quickly grabbed ahold of each other's hands and started to run as fast as they could. Sure enough there it was standing right there in front of them just where Rose had left it.

The doctor quickly unlocked it and they ran inside. Rose sat down and watched him start to work with it and then looked away with another sniff. "Are you alright?" he asked as he looked over at her and sat down next to her. "No." she answered with a shake of her head still avoiding eye contact with him. "It's all my fault, I should have gone with them. Before all of this happened Mum was badgering me about the fact that I rarely come to visit her anymore, and now_" she began as she broke off and found her voice starting to crack before she busted into tears again.

The doctor wrapped his arm around her and pulled her inside his chest holding her and rocking her inside his arms as she continued to sob. "Shh,.. it's okay." He whispered resting his chin back down on top of her head. "I don't want to see my Rose Tyler all upset now do I?" he asked her softly. "What's going to happen to you?" she asked him with another loud sniff. "I mean when all of this is over." She said. "Where will you go?" she asked him.

"I don't know actually up till now I haven't given it much thought." He began. "But I suppose that it wouldn't hurt me to stay back down on earth for a little bit." He said grinning down at her and kissing the top of her head. "But what about the thing you said about the curse of the time lords?" she asked him. "Yeah I've been thinking about that, and I figure what the hell might as well give it a chance." He said with a shrug as Rose's face suddenly lit up with excitement as she grinned and squealed with joy as she hugged him tightly.

"Now that's my Rose Tyler." He said with a grin planting a kiss on her cheek when suddenly he caught sight of something inside the ship. "What is it?" she asked him. "It's time." He answered regaining his serious expression. "Time for what, what do you mean?" she asked him as he stood up and took ahold of her hand walking her towards the machine. "This is the only way that you can say goodbye to Mickey and your parents properly." He explained as he removed his sonic screwdriver from his top pocket. "Will this hurt?" she asked him. "No. Just hold on." He told her and before she knew it they had vanished from the Tardis and reappeared on the beach, at least so she thought.

"Where are we?" she asked as she looked up at him still holding onto his hand. "Bad Wolf Bay." He answered. "Or so that's what it's translated to." He explained as she continued to gaze at him until she heard a familiar voice speak her name. "Rose?" Mickey questioned as she turned around and looked at him along with the doctor. "Doctor? Rose? Is that really you?" he asked as he walked closer towards them. "Sort of." The doctor began. "We're a projected image actually which means you can't touch us." He told him. "You went back for him." Mickey said as tears continued pouring out of Rose's eyes.

"I'm sorry Mickey I had to." She told him feeling her voice become hoarse. "No it's alright, I understand. I knew it all along. You've always had eyes for him as long as I can remember." He said. "Just promise me one thing Doctor," he began as the two of them looked at each other straight in the eyes. "Take care of her. She needs you. Especially now that she can't have us." He said. "Don't worry Mickey, I'm going back home with her and that's exactly what I tend to do." He told him as Mickey nodded at him. "Then my work here is done. Good luck. The both of you." He said as the doctor nodded back at him.

"Same with you Mickey." He said when suddenly Jackie ran straight towards them. "Rose?" she questioned her daughter as she nodded and gave another sniff. "It's me Mum. I'm sorry!" she exclaimed. "No, I'm the one who's sorry darling. The doctor loves you, and he can give you the life that your father and I never could." She said as her husband came right up beside her and put an arm around his wife. "Take care of yourself Rose." He said as she nodded again. "I will Dad. I love you, all of you." She told them. "We love you too. Goodbye Rose." That was the last thing she ever heard her father say before the two of them vanished and they were back inside the Tardis.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two; The Doctor's Vow

A great whooshing sound rang throughout the air as the Tardis was slowly becoming visible again. The doctor and Rose took ahold of each other's hands after they had finished transporting back to their own world and dimension. Rose began to look around. Something didn't feel rather quite right. The air was cold and the sky was dark and grey. "It looks like a storm must be rolling in." she said even though she wasn't quite sure about her own words.

"No, it isn't that. Look." The doctor told her as they both turned their heads and looked down the street being able to see their own breath as they breathed. All the trees had already lost their leaves. "That's odd, this is only October. They can't all be gone yet." Rose said. "But it isn't just the trees Rose, look,.. you and I are the only ones here. "Well are you sure that you brought us back to the right place?" she asked him continuing to look around them.

"Yes." He answered. "Then what's wrong? It looks like somebody cast a spell over London or something." She said. "I mean look at it." She told him. "I know. The only thing that I don't know is why." He said. "But how could something like this happen, I mean,.." Rose began when suddenly her mind began to race. "The time war isn't over yet." She said. "But Rose you and I just sealed the bridge for good don't you remember?" he questioned her.

"No, we didn't." she responded before she looked up at him. "That's what they wanted you to think." She said. "The fight isn't over for them yet, they'll find a way through. Now that you agreed to stay here with me it's only going to anger them worse." She said. "I knew this was a bad idea right from the very beginning." He said. "Great, now the whole world is in danger because of me." She said before she pulled her hand away from him and started running away. "Rose wait!" the doctor yelled before rolling his eyes. "Oh blimey here we go again, this is a brilliant way to start off a relationship." He said sarcastically before he started to run after her.

"Rose come back!" he called as he quickly rounded the corner and saw her sitting down on a park bench a crossed the street. "How many times have I told you that you can't just go running off like that!?" he snapped as he stormed towards her angrily. "I'm sorry alright, I never meant for any of this to happen or for any of you to get hurt." She said as she glanced up at him. "I sort of knew it would though, but I didn't say anything because I wanted you to stay with me. I didn't want to lose you again." She said as she looked away from him as he heaved a heavy sigh and sat down next to her.

"Rose look at me." He told her. "Look at me." He repeated when she didn't obey him and finally he had to turn her chin towards him. "You're not going to lose me." He said. "But how do you know that?" she asked as he shook his head at her. "Because I'm not going to allow that to happen." He said. "But it almost did!" she yelled as her whole entire body started to shake. "Rose calm down and just listen to me for a second alright?" he questioned as she slowly nodded.

"Look I know things look bad right now and I admit that it's probably a bad idea for us to even be together right now, but you know what for the first time in my life I don't care because I've always found a way to fix things before and I don't see why right now is any different. Besides, I promised your family that I would take care of you remember? And not only that we make a great team,.. and I love you. I'm not ever going to change my mind and leave you because all the time that you've known me I've never broken a promise. Do you understand?" he asked as he continued staring down at her as she slowly looked away and nodded.

"Good now that we've got that settled I reckon it's time that we've found a proper home. We can't afford to live on the Tardis for the rest of our lives." He said as he stood up and offered his hand down to her and pulled her up to her feet. "Alright, but Doctor there's something that has been bugging me for a while." Rose began as they started walking down the street together. "Oh yeah and what's that?" he asked her. "Remember when you said that you were a father once? What did you mean by that?" she asked.

"Oh that, well I'll explain it to you once we get inside." He began as she watched him walk a crossed a parking lot to an apartment building. "Doctor," she began as she started running after him. "Doctor please wait!" she exclaimed after finally managing to catch up with him. He rang the doorbell and a few minutes later another gentleman answered it. "Ello, I'm the doctor and this is my girlfriend Rose." He began as he glanced over at her with a grin while Rose smiled proudly to herself. That was the first time he ever had introduced her with that title.

"Anyway," he began as he looked back over at him. "We need a place to stay and I was wondering if you were renting any of the rooms out." He said. "Sure, come right in." he answered as he stepped aside and allowed them to pass through the door. "Alright then thanks, after you show us to our room I'll go ahead and pick up our things and bring them here." He said as the man led them down the hallway. "You still need to sign some papers." He told him when suddenly they ran into a familiar face. "Jack?" Rose questioned with disbelief as he walked out of his apartment room and locked the door.

"Well, well, if it isn't Rose Tyler and her infamous doctor." He said with a grin as Rose smiled brightly at him and threw her arms around him in a hug. "Oh Jack it's so good to see you." She told him as he hugged her back before breaking the embrace. "Where's everyone else though?" he questioned before Rose looked solemnly at him. "They're gone, they didn't make it." She explained sadly. "Oh, I'm sorry." He said. "It's alright, there isn't anything you or anyone else could do." She assured him.

"Uh, listen sweetie pie why don't you just stay here with Jack for a moment while I run back down to the Tardis real quick." He said as Jack looked at her questioningly. "Sweetie pie?" he asked as she gave a little giggle. "Yeah, were sort of a romantic couple now." She told him. "Yeah which means you better watch your hands if you know what's good for you." The doctor threatened. "It's alright Doctor we're just friends." She told him still half laughing. "Yeah, you do trust me don't you Doctor?" Jack asked him. "If I didn't I wouldn't be leaving you alone with her. I'll be back in a minute so watch yourself." He said before he walked away.

"So, have you taken a look outside recently?" Jack asked. "Yeah, what is that all about anyway?" she asked him back quietly. "After you left the army of cybermen were ordered to stay here in this world in case you came back. That way you wouldn't be safe no matter which world you were in." he explained. "But where are they now?" she asked him. "That's the thing, nobody knows. All I know is that Lumic is going to wait until one of you or both of you is alone and then they'll be planning their attack." He said.

"But that still doesn't explain why everything is all grey and empty out there." She said. "Rose use your head," he began inside a whisper. "Since you've been gone the cybermen have been literally taking over the world and turning most of the people around here into bots like them so they have a bigger and better army." He said as her lip started trembling with fear. "Just promise me that you and the doctor will stay together. Neither one of you is safe on your own." He said right as the doctor was coming back and saw the pale look on his girlfriend's face.

"Rose what's wrong?" he asked her anxiously but she continued to stare at Jack for a moment before slowly backing away from him. "Rose speak to me. What happened?" he asked but she just suddenly turned away and ran inside the room slamming the door behind her. "What the hell did you tell her!? For goodness sake I was only gone for a minute!" he yelled. "I'm sorry Doctor but I had to tell her the truth." Jack began. "Tell me, tell me everything." The doctor told him

 _….._

"Rose," the doctor began as he slowly opened the door. "Rose it's me, where are you?" he questioned as he quietly shut it behind him and ran down the hallway. He stopped and looked in upon her as she sat down with her back against the wall. "Did he tell you?" she asked him. "Yes." He answered with a nod as he ran inside the room and sat down on the floor next to her. "Do you remember when the beast told me that I would end up dying in battle?" she began. "Rose, no." he began. "But what if he was right?" she asked him.

"Hold your tongue!" he yelled having her being taken aback with shock. "I don't want to ever hear you talking like that again." He told her as her mouth gaped open at him. "Do you understand me?" he questioned and when she didn't answer him he repeated himself. "Answer me!" he began with exclamation. "I said do you understand me Rose Tyler, answer me now. Tell me that you know for a fact that you will get out of this battle and survive." He said as she simply shrugged. "But how do I know?" she asked him. "How can I say that for sure?" she asked. "Because if there is some stupid asshole out there who thinks that they could possibly ever harm you, they'd have to go through me first. They'd have to kill me, because there is no way in hell that I'm ever letting anything happen to you." He said before he got up and walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three; The Nightmare

I haven't gotten to the episode yet but I have read up about The Doctor's Daughter and since this is an alternate universe it's going to be like what happens to her already happened.

Rose looked out the living room window. The sun was setting and it was getting closer to dinnertime. "Hey Rose, do you want to go out to eat or do you want to stay and eat here?" the doctor asked her as he walked over to her. "Well considering that there is a whole army of cybermen out there who want to kill us then we should probably eat here." She said. "Oh come on love, that wouldn't stop the Rose Tyler that I know." He told her.

"Tell you what, why don't you go ahead and get into that beautiful black evening gown of yours and we can really have some fun. How does that sound?" he whispered into her ear. "You remember that?" she asked with disbelief. "What? The dress you wore when we went back to the eighteen hundred's and met the one and only Charles Dickens?" he began as she just simply looked at him. "I've already told you I have all of the same memories that I did before I regenerated. How else would I have fallen in love with you so quickly if I didn't?" he questioned her.

"Uh Doctor, can I ask you something else?" she began but not allowing him to have a chance to answer her. "About you having a child, does that mean that_" she began. "That I can have sex and reproduce? Well, yeah, obviously." He said. "What happened? I'm sorry you don't have to answer that if you don't want to I'm just curious. That's all." She told him as a dreary look grew onto his face. "That's alright, it's only natural for you to want to find out more about her." He said. "Her?" Rose questioned. "Yes, she was my daughter Jenny." He answered. "So what happened then?" Rose asked him as he took a deep breath.

"She died quite a long time ago actually. She was shot, murdered for trying to save me." He explained. "Oh Doctor, I'm sorry." Rose told him. "It's alright, I'm not cut out to be a father anyway with all the traveling that I do." He said. "On the contrary I think that you would make a really great father. That is if you ever want to truly settle down." She said as she quickly ran back into her bedroom and the doctor watched her. "Yeah? How do you know that I don't?" he said to himself after he knew that the bedroom door had shut.

A few minutes later Rose walked back out of the bedroom wearing her evening dress. "My God you look beautiful." He told her shaking his head with disbelief. "I know, you already told me that remember?" she questioned him with a grin before she wrapped her arm around his neck and leaned into give him a kiss. He returned the kiss and deepened it before breaking it with a grin. "Now let me ask _you_ something Rose Tyler. Before we eat I just have one question," he began before he picked a remote control up off of the coffee table and pointed it over his shoulder directly at a stereo system.

A few moments passed before Rose heard Whitney Huston's voice start to sing I Will Always Love You. "Do you remember how to dance?" he asked her as she smiled brightly at him and stifled a laugh. "I don't know, why don't we try and find out?" she suggested as he grinned back at her and took her inside his arms. She gazed up into his eyes burning with passion as they waltzed a crossed the carpet. When the doctor stared back inside her eyes that's when she automatically knew that they were thinking the same thing. The doctor started kissing her while he quickly shut the curtains.

Rose threw her arms around his neck and kissed him back allowing her tongue to occasionally slip inside his mouth. That's when suddenly he picked her up and carried her over to the couch while the two continued to lock lips. The doctor fell back onto the couch with her on his chest. The romantic music continued playing in the background as Rose undressed herself and started undoing the doctor's shirt. Then before they knew it they were both naked under the blanket. The doctor broke a kiss and looked at her. "Are you nervous?" he asked her. "Not a bit." She answered as she kissed him again even though this had been her first time. She had never gone this far in her relationship with Mickey.

Rose laid her head down upon his chest as he started making love with her for the very first time. She could hear both of his hearts pounding madly up against his chest. At last the song ended and the doctor kissed the top of Rose's head. "I love you." He began. "More than you could possibly ever imagine. More than all of the stars that are in the sky, no the galaxy." He said. "I love you too, if not just as much probably more." She said. "Ha! No offense or anything but I _highly_ doubt that." He said as he continued breathing heavily while at the same time continuing to make love to her.

Although there was no place in the world that she would have rather been right now, the memory of when she had almost lost him was still fresh inside her mind and she had a sudden quick flashback. "Are you alright?" he questioned her. "Yeah." She began. "Yeah, I'm fine." She lied but avoided eye contact with him when she told him this. She felt him kiss the top of her head again before removing his privates from hers and resting his chin on the top of her head. "Wow, I knew that as a Martian that it was still possible to fall in love with a human and that it's happened before, I just didn't know that it could be so strong like this." He said as he started to try and catch his breath.

Without her even realizing it Rose and the doctor fell asleep together on the couch. That's when Rose started to dream, and she suddenly found her dream becoming a nightmare. "No, no, no," she began moving her head from side to side on top of the doctor's chest awakening him. "Rose?" he questioned her still groggily and half asleep. "NO! DOCTOR!" she screamed making him suddenly become frantic. "Rose! Rose what is it!?" he cried anxiously as he felt her body start to shake and she busted into a fit of tears. "Shh! Shh! It's alright Rose I'm here, you were just having a nightmare." He told her as he wrapped his arms around her tightly.

He had never seen her or heard her sobbing and shrieking this badly. "Shh,.. shhh,.." he whispered as he kissed her forehead. "Please Rose calm down, you're scaring the shit out me." He told her when suddenly the doorbell rang. "Oh great, that's bloody fantastic!" he snapped sarcastically as he slowly got up and threw on a robe before tying it and throwing the blanket back down over Rose covering her. "I'll be right back, you just stay here and try to calm down then we can try and talk about it." He explained as he walked over to the door and answered it.

"Blimey Jack what are you doing here?" he asked as he caught sight of him standing at the other side of the door. "I heard Rose screaming and I was just coming to check on her to see that she was alright." He explained. "Yes she's fine, she just had a bad dream." The doctor explained. "Wow, that must have been quite a nightmare to make her scream like that." He said. "Yes, could I please see you out in the hall for a minute Jackie old boy?" he questioned before turning back over his shoulder. "Rose, Jack and I are going to have a chat for a moment but I promise you I'll be right back okay?" he questioned before he took Jack by the arm and pulled him back out into the hallway and shut the door.

"You sure that it's alright to be out here looking like that?" Jack questioned him referring to his robe. "Yes well mostly people are going to be eating their dinner this kind of night." He answered. "Anyway Jack there's something I have to ask you. Do those cyber headsets or whatever they are still exist?" he questioned. "Well yes they do but why are you asking me this now?" Jack asked. "Because clearly Rose is freaked out about this and I don't blame her, but as long as we make sure that nobody can implant them in our ears then they won't be able to control our minds. But I still have to find a way to stop them from going after everyone else before I_" he began.

"Before you what Doctor?" Jack asked him. "Listen, can you keep a secret?" The doctor asked him. "Cross my heart and hope to die." Jack swore raising his hand into the air. "Well, after this whole time war is finally over, I'm going to ask Rose to marry me." The doctor explained. "No, get out of here!" he exclaimed in a whisper. "Yes, just hush and keep your voice down." The doctor began as he placed a finger to his lips. "I don't want Rose to know about it until I know for certain that the world is safe. I can't afford to put her or anyone else in danger. Especially her no offense." He explained.

"Hey, none taken." Jack said shaking his head and waving his hands. "Just one question, will I be invited to the wedding?" he asked. "Yeah, sure whatever, now go!" the doctor whispered as he pushed him inside before going back inside and closing the door behind him. "Right, sorry about that Rose." He said before he walked back over to the couch. "What was that all about?" she asked him as she sat up and looked up at him. "Oh I was just talking to Jack and the good news is, as long as we don't have those headsets we'll be able to keep our minds. Now, let me ask you the same question. What happened to you?" he asked as he removed his robe again and laid down beside her pulling her back inside his chest.

"I had a nightmare that I fell through the void and that we got separated,.. forever." She explained with a sniff. "Oh Rose, I wish there was a way that I could reassure you that I'm not going anywhere sweetheart." He told her. "You should know that I'm always going to be here to catch you when you fall." He said. "I know." She said with another sniff as she let out a big yawn and started closing her eyes again. The doctor kissed her forehead before drifting back off to sleep himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four; Halloween

Wow, I can't believe how many views this story has received already! Thanks a lot guys, I'm glad that it seems like you're enjoying it so far. In this chapter you'll meet an adorable boy named Johnathan. Just a little heads up, and I think he's pretty darn cute!

The next few weeks rolled by and so far Rose and the doctor continued living their life without any problems or interferences. Then before they knew it, it was Halloween. That day Jack had gone out for a walk with them. "So, what are you guys doing? Are you going to dress up then?" Jack asked them. "Well I can't speak for the doctor, but I'm going to be a witch." Rose said as she kicked a bit of dust away with her foot. "Well that'll make you the cutest witch in the world." Jack pointed out as he grinned at her. "Hey!" The doctor exclaimed as Rose laughed.

That's when suddenly there came a loud and thunderous sonic boom inside the distance. "What was that?" Jack asked. "I don't know," Rose began nervously to them. "but I smell smoke." She said. "Me too." Jack agreed before Rose took off running further down the street. "No! Rose wait!" The doctor yelled as the two gentlemen started chasing after her. "Rose!" the doctor cried again before suddenly coming to a stop right beside her as she slowly looked up at a burning apartment right in front of them.

"Help me please! My grandson's in there!" an elder woman yelled over to the firemen before Rose turned to look at the doctor. "No Rose, don't even think about it." He told her but she ignored him and went ahead with her instincts racing towards the burning building. "ROSE NO!" he yelled as Jack tried to grab ahold of his arm but it was too late he was already running after her. She ran inside through the front door breathing heavily as she started running up the spiral staircase.

"Mummy? Mummy please help me!" she heard the little boy's voice yelling out to her. "It's alright, I'm Rose Tyler and I'm coming to help you." She reassured him as she finally reached the landing of the staircase and saw a ginger haired little boy with bright blue eyes standing right inside the doorframe. She raced over towards the boy and picked him up. "Are you alright?" she asked him as she readjusted her grip. "Yes, but I'm scared. I want my mummy." He said. "It's alright, I'll take you to her. What's your name?" she asked him. "Johnathan." He answered.

"Alright, don't worry Johnathan, the doctor and I will get you out of this I promise." She told him. "Who's the doctor?" he asked her. "He's my boyfriend." She explained right when he had finally reached the top. "Rose, we have to get out of here. Come on." He told her. "Alright, we will but then we have to find Jonathan's mother. I'm not leaving him alone by himself." She said. "And I'm not leaving you, not come on quickly let's go!" he exclaimed as he took ahold of her hand and started pulling her back down the stairs as she held onto the little boy.

Rose used her free hand to block the smoke from her eyes while she started to cough. "It's alright Rose, we're almost out, I can see the door." He said as they reached the bottom of the stairs and ran out the door. Rose continued to cough before setting Johnathan down and the doctor pulled her inside his arms and hugged her tightly. "Are you alright?" he asked as she continued her fit of coughing and nodded. "Good, because I'm going to kill you." He said. "Don't you ever scare me like that again." He said as he grabbed ahold of her cheeks and kissed her forehead.

"Now go over to the firemen and get some oxygen." He told her. "But what about Johnathan?" she asked him. "I'll take care of Johnathan don't worry, now you go get help." He said as she quickly ran over to them. The doctor bent down to Johnathan's level as he ran over to him. "Excuse me sir, are you the doctor?" he asked him as he nodded. "Yes I am, you Johnathan?" he asked him back. "Yes, can you please help me Doctor, I don't know where my parents are." He said.

"Oh really, how old are you Johnathan?" the doctor asked. "I just turned seven. How old are you?" the boy asked him back as the doctor just simply grinned at him. "A lot older than you. Come on son, let's go." He said as he picked him up and stood up as he lifted him into the air. "Back over to that pretty lady?" he asked as the doctor nodded again. "Yes, the firemen should be able to tell us where your mummy and daddy are." He answered as he started carrying him away.

Rose looked up at him as she placed the oxygen mask to her face. "Is he alright?" she asked as she quickly removed it. "Yes, he's fine." The doctor answered before going up to a fireman. "Ello I'm the doctor, that is my girlfriend Rose, and this is charming young lad is Johnathan. Rose found him inside the apartment and I'm afraid he's lost his mum and dad, do you know where they are?" he questioned. "Yes, I'm afraid so. I just ran into the boy's grandmother and I'm afraid that they didn't make it out." The fireman answered.

"Now she can't afford to take him because she's going to a nursing home." He explained. "So you mean he's an orphan?" the doctor asked him. "Yes, and I'm afraid that means unless we can find him somewhere else to stay, he'll have to go to an orphanage." The man answered when suddenly Rose looked up. "We'll take him!" she exclaimed quickly. "What?" The doctor questioned being completely caught off guard. "Are you sure, do you have a suitable place for him to live?" the man asked. "Rose, wait, I don't know about this." The doctor began. "Yes." Rose agreed with a nod before the man walked away.

"Rose, I don't think that we can do this." The doctor told her with a shake of his head. "What else was I supposed to do Doctor? I couldn't just let them take him to an orphanage." She said. "Doctor," Johnathan began as the doctor looked over at him. "Don't you like me?" he asked as The doctor felt his hearts start to sink. "Well yeah, of course I do Johnathan." He answered. "Then please couldn't I stay with you?" he asked. "Well,.. alright maybe for a little bit." He agreed. "Thank you sir, but Mummy and Daddy, they're dead aren't they. I'm never going to see them again am I?" he asked. "Well I'm sorry Johnathan but no, you're not." The doctor answered as the small boy quickly grabbed ahold of his neck and hugged him tightly burying his face inside his chest.

The doctor slowly glanced over at Rose anxiously. "Come on, let's take him home." He said as Rose nodded. "Here, I'll take him if you want." She offered as she held out his arms and lifted the boy inside them before she started walking away. "Poor thing." The doctor said to himself with a shake of his head not realizing that Jack was walking up from behind him. "It looks like Rose has quite a way with children." Jack said as he glanced up in her direction.

"Yeah, she does." He said. "And what about yourself?" Jack asked as he looked back at the doctor. "I don't know, I mean I couldn't tell her that we couldn't keep him. It would break her heart, not to mention his. So I figure we'll keep the boy until we find him a proper home. Besides, I don't have it in either of my hearts to send that sweet boy to the orphanage." The doctor said before he decide that he better try and catch up with them.

"So Johnathan, have you got a costume yet for Halloween?" Rose asked him. "No Mam, my mummy didn't have a chance to buy me one before she died." He explained. "Well then I'll buy you one, and you don't have to be so polite. You can call me Rose you know." She told him as the doctor started walking beside them. "Alright, Rose." Johnathan answered. "Where do you and the doctor live?" he asked. "Oh just down the street from here." The doctor told him. "Do you have a real name, or do you just want me to call you the doctor?" he asked.

"Just the doctor is good." He answered. "So do you work at the doctor's office or at a hospital?" the boy asked. "Oh no, I'm not that kind of doctor." He replied shaking his head. "Then what kind of work do you do?" Johnathan inquired. "Let's just say I do a lot of work to help people." The doctor told him. "What? You mean like a superhero?" Johnathan asked as the doctor laughed a little bit. "Yeah, pretty much." He answered with a grin.

"I _love_ superheroes!" Johnathan exclaimed excitedly. "My favorite one is Spiderman." He said. "Well maybe you can be Spiderman for Halloween." Rose suggested. "Really?" he asked her. "Sure, if you want. You can stay with the doctor at the apartment while I go to the store." She said. "That would be amazing! Then we could play games like Go Fish and Poker." He said as the doctor laughed again. "Are you telling me that you know how to play Poker? You're only seven years old." He said.

"Well no, my daddy used to play it though. I was thinking that maybe you could teach me." Johnathan told him. "Well, we'll see about it." The doctor said as he took out his key and unlocked the door after they arrived back at the apartment. "Do you and Rose have a doggie or a kitty cat?" Johnathan asked. "No, we don't right now." The doctor responded as he stepped aside while Rose carried him inside the room.

"I always wanted a dog, but we couldn't where my parents lived." Johnathan explained. "You really are quite the little chatterbox aren't you?" the doctor questioned as he walked in behind them and shut the door. "I'm sorry, am I talking too much? Does it bother you?" he asked him. "Oh no, you can talk all you like. Frankly it rather is quite boring when it's too quiet around here. It's lucky that you're here to liven things up." He told him.

"Alright Doctor, I'll go ahead and leave you with him while I go to the store." Rose said as she set Johnathan down. "That is if you think you can manage it." She told him with a grin. "Yeah, sure." He agreed a bit nervously before she kissed his lips. "I'll see you both later, have fun." She said before she left the two of them alone. The doctor and Johnathan studied each other for a few moments. "So, Johnathan, what would you like to do then huh?" The doctor asked clapping his hands together.

"Well, I sort of do really wanna play cards but I'm getting kind of hungry. Have you got anything to eat?" the boy asked him. "Sure I do, all kinds of stuff. What do you like to eat?" The doctor questioned him. "Well if it's not too much trouble, I would like a cheeseburger and some fries please." He told him as the doctor chuckled. "Of course it's not, anything for you Johnathan." He said as he smiled down warmly at him before he went inside the kitchen and the small boy sat down to push his firetruck back and forth a crossed the carpet.

Later that evening Rose helped him get inside his costume before getting inside her own. "So what are you going as then?" he asked the doctor. "A strange person from outer space." He answered with a grin as Johnathan giggled. "I like you. You're really funny." He said. "Thanks, Rose thinks so too." He answered happily as she came out of the bedroom. "Well there she is now, the beautiful witch." He said as they both looked up at her and saw that she was dressed in a purple witch's costume with a matching stripped hat.

Rose cackled with laughter as she curled her fingers at the doctor. "I'll get you my pretty, and your little boy too!" she exclaimed as the doctor rolled his eyes at her. "Well then, have fun trick-or-treating you two and don't eat too much candy." He said. "Aren't you coming with us?" Rose asked him. "No, no, I have too much work to do." He answered with a shake of his head.

"Well I really wish you were coming Doctor, but don't worry. I'll save you some candy." Johnathan said before he put on his mask and took ahold of Rose's hand. "Come on Rose, let's go then." He said as the doctor watched the two of them leave through the front door with a paper bag. "Be careful Rose." He said to himself after they had gone. That night after they had come back, Rose put Johnathan to bed and then the two of them were left alone.

"So, do you want to do now, we could watch a horror movie if you wanted to." Rose said hoping that he would say yes so she could snuggle up to him if it got too scary. "I'm sorry Rose, I'd love to but I'm very busy tonight. I have to go work on the Tardis." He said. "What do you mean work on the Tardis?" she asked him. "I think part of the reason the cybermen got here is because my machine malfunctioned. If I could fix it then maybe it would help everything get back to normal around here." He said.

"So what will happen after it does? What will happen to Johnathan?" she asked him but he sadly shook his head at her. "We can't keep him Rose, we don't have a safe and normal lifestyle for him. It's too dangerous." He explained. "But don't worry, as soon as I can I promise that I'll find someone to look after him." He said before he walked towards the door and left the apartment.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five; The End of Time

Rose opened the door of the Tardis and stepped inside of the machine as the doctor looked up at her. "What's going on? What are you doing here who's watching Johnathan?" he asked her. "Jack." She answered. "Oh well now that you're here I suppose I could use your help." He began. "Doctor it's getting late, and Johnathan's in bed. I thought we could spend some time alone." She said. "Rose, listen I really want to but I can't. I have a lot of work to do." He said as he grabbed a book off the shelf and set it down in front of him before putting on his glasses and opening it.

"Is that all you care about then? Your work." Rose said. "Don't be ridiculous you know that's not true." He told her as he studied the book. "Well you sure act like it!" she snapped. "Rose look, the world is in danger." He began as he looked up at her. "And what, you think that you're the only one who can save it!? Why don't you ever give me a chance to do something for you and to help you!?" she questioned. "Because I love you too much to put you in danger." He answered.

"Doctor just give me a chance, I might surprise you. I want to help." She said. "I realize that but if you got hurt I don't think that I would be able to live with myself." He told her. "Please Doctor? I'm here and even though I'm your girlfriend I'm also your companion and I think I should be able to choose if I want to take the risk." She said as he took a deep breath and sighed. "Alright, fine!" he exclaimed. "I know it's probably against my better judgment but maybe I could actually use some help. I'll tell you the truth about what's happening but you have to give me your solemn word that in return you'll promise to be careful." He said as she nodded.

"Alright, but you better sit down for this." He said as she sat down and he sat down next to her. "How much do you know about the Bible?" he asked her. "Well, my mother used to take me to church sometimes when I was little. Why?" she asked him back. "In the last chapter it talks about the end of the world, the dead rising from the grave and all this chaos and destruction to the planet." He explained. "So what? Are you saying that the reason that all of this stuff is going on is because it's actually happening?" she asked him. "I think so." He told her.

"Well, is there any way to stop it?" she asked him. "Yes there are a couple of ways. One way is that we could evacuate the planet and start a new life on another one, and the other one is that we can choose to fight." He told her as he placed his arm around her and she leaned her head down upon his shoulder. "Well I don't want to leave." She said as he started rubbing her back gently. "I know you don't." he told her as he felt her kiss the top of her head. "I mean this is my home, it's all of our homes. And if this is happening all because of me, then I want to try and fight and do everything I can to defend it." She said.

"I know you do." He began softly as he rested his chin on the top of her head and planted a soft kiss on her hair while she listened to both of his hearts beat and the steadiness of his breathing. "But I just hope you understand what you're up against. You've got to remember, time can alternate if history is changed. Since we've come back the end of time might be sooner than we expected. I've seen something like this happen before to my own planet. I've had to watch many people that I loved die inside the time war. I just don't want to lose you Rose." He told her.

"But I thought you weren't worried about that." She said as she looked up at him. "I lied." He answered with a shrug. "That day I almost lost you, I didn't show it but it scared me as much as it scared you." He admitted. "Doctor, do you really love me?" she asked him. "You already know the answer to that." He said. "Well then help me fight. I already lost my parents and my best friend, please don't make me lose everything else too." She said. "You won't." he assured her. "Because I'm always going to be there for you." He said as they gazed into each other's eyes for a moment before giving each other a passionate kiss on the lips. Then Rose deepened it before they started to make out and accidentally fell on top of the floor.

 _…_

"Wow, you two stayed out awful late last night." Jack said looking up as Rose and the doctor walked through the door. "I'm sorry I know this is none of my business and you don't have to answer my question if you don't want to, but where exactly were you?" Johnathan asked them as the doctor and Rose exchanged looks and grinned slyly at each other. "Well I think the more important question Johnathan is why aren't you at school?" The doctor asked him.

"I'll take him." Rose said. "No that's alright, I will." The doctor told her. "You have a car? I didn't know that you had a driver's license." She said while she shook her head. "Well fancy that then, you learn something new every day." He said as he winked at her with a grin and slowly slipped an envelope into her back pocket. "Right Johnathan get your things then, it's time to go." He said. "Yes, sir." He agreed as he grabbed his coat and backpack off the back of the kitchen chair and after the doctor kicked the door open he walked outside into the hallway. "I'll see you both later then, goodbye." He said cheerfully before he walked out into the hallway behind him and guided him away before slamming the door shut.

"He really is a character isn't he?" Jack questioned. "I know, but he's also very smart. Look at what he left me." She said as she set the envelope down on the table in front of him. "This has the address to Cybus industries." He said. "I know." She said with a nod. "Well what is it and why is he allowing you to go there with me? He flips out whenever you could be at risk of danger." He said. "I know, but we had a talk last night_" she began. "Yeah, right." He said sarcastically. "Before doing other things I admit, but anyway, I think he's learning to trust me and have faith in me." She said.

"Anyway this is sort of like a draft sort of thing. This letter goes to anyone that Lumic wants to have upgraded." She explained. "Then what is the doctor doing with it?" Jack asked her. "Who knows, all I know is that this will lead us to the Cybus industries, and look,.. he's written the code on the bottom of this to shut down the system." She said as she took out the piece of paper and held it out in front of his eyes. "Wow, this guy really thinks of everything. You're a lucky woman Rose Tyler." He said with a grin.

"I know, he's a great guy and someone I want to spend the rest of my life with even if that'll mean that somewhere along the line he'll regenerate." She said. "I just hope he feels the same way." She added. "Oh don't worry, I've seen you guys both together. I'm sure he does." Jack told her. "Well come on then, let's go." She said before she and Jack quickly ran out the door.

Meanwhile, The doctor was leading Johnathan over to his car. "Whoa, this car is pretty big! Is this really your car!?" he exclaimed with enthusiasm. "Yes it is," the doctor began with a nod. "It's a Mitsubishi. Well, on the outside anyway." He told him. "Well then what is it on the inside?" he questioned as the doctor simply just smiled at him. "Watch, I'll show you." He told him as he removed his sonic screwdriver out of his top pocket and pressed a button to unlock the backdoor.

"Alright Johnathan, shall I help you up then?" he asked. "No thank you, I can do it. Watch." He told him as he jumped up off the ground and grabbed onto the backseat before hoisting himself inside. "Wow! You were right! You're such a big boy you are!" The doctor cried proudly when suddenly his cellphone rang. "Hold on, I got to take this it's Rose." He said before he pressed the talk button and put the phone up to his ear. "Ello?" he answered.

"Doctor it's me." She began. "Yep I know that but what's up? Are you alright?" he asked her. "Yes I am, but Jack's not. He's been captured, and I'm really worried about him." She explained. "Rose listen to me, come back to the apartment right now and get yourself out of there." He told her but all he heard was a bunch of static electricity noise on the other end. "Rose? Can you hear me?" he questioned when suddenly he heard that familiar demonic voice on the other end. "He has been reborn." He said. "ROSE!" he yelled frantically.

"He has been reborn." It said again. "NO! LEAVE HER ALONE!" The doctor yelled when suddenly the phone line went dead and he was left with a dial tone. "Doctor? Doctor what's going on here where is she?" Johnathan asked her as the doctor quickly pushed the hang up button. "I don't know, but I'm going to find out." The doctor answered as he felt his heart rate (of both of them) speed up inside his chest. "Come on Johnathan I'm going to take you to school and then I'm going to go after her." He said as he slammed the backdoor shut and locked it again with his sonic screwdriver before climbing into the driver's seat.

He quickly shut the door behind him as he kept ahold of the screwdriver. "Alright now Johnathan, buckle up because it's going to be a bumpy ride." The doctor said. "It sure looks like a regular car." The boy said before he strapped himself in. "Oh yeah, well looks can be deceiving take it from somebody who knows all about that." The doctor said as he put on his own seatbelt and turned on the engine. He then pushed another button on his sonic screwdriver and put the car in reverse before slamming down on the accelerator.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six; The Spawn of The Devil

As quick as a flash the car disappeared and reappeared in front of the school with a whoosh. Johnathan barely had a chance to realize what had happened before The doctor stopped the car and parked it before throwing off his seatbelt. Then he climbed out of the driver's seat and slammed the door behind him. "Alright," he began as he used his sonic screwdriver to unlock the backdoor. "Come on Johnathan, it's time to go." He told him as he waited for him to unbuckle himself before he lifted him up inside his arms and set him back down on the ground.

"Doctor, I'm scared. What about Rose? I don't want anything to happen to her. I really like her." He said. "I know you do and trust me nothing is going to happen to her. I'm going to make sure of that." He told him before he bent down to his level and pulled the little boy into a hug. "Goodbye, I'll come back to pick you up later when school is over." He said before he quickly let go of him and then started rushing back towards the car.

 _…._

Within another blast he arrived in front of Cybus Industries. "I've got to try getting ahold of Rose again." He said as he quickly grabbed his cellphone out of his pocket and pushed the speed button before placing his phone up to his ear. "Come on Rose, please pick up." He said to himself but the phone kept continuing to ring. "Ah, shit!" he exclaimed before hanging up again. Then he quickly got out of the car again and pushing the button on his sonic screwdriver he locked it up again before he started racing towards the door when suddenly he gave out a loud astonished gasp as he ran into an old friend of his.

"What!? Sarah!?" he cried with disbelief as he looked over at her. "Doctor?" she questioned back as they both stopped running. "What are you doing here!?" they both cried together. "Rose is in there," The doctor began and he didn't even need to say anything else for her to know exactly what he was talking about. "what about you?" he asked her. "My husband. I got married you know." She told him. "Well not yet I don't, but I'm about to." He said.

"I've just got to get her out of there first." He told her. "What? You serious?" she asked him as he quickly nodded and tried to catch his breath. "Yeah, that is if she says yes." He answered. "You really must love her then. I'd never imagine that you would break your own rules and settle down and get married." She said. "Yeah, me neither but I can't help it. I'm madly in love with her. I just hope I find her before it's too late." He said. "Don't worry Doctor, we will." She reassured him as she quickly took ahold of his hand trying to comfort him but failed when they heard a petrified scream inside the building.

"NO! ROSE!" The doctor yelled as he quickly broke free of her hand before racing inside with Sarah running after her. "ROSE! ROSE WHERE ARE YOU ANSWER ME!" he hollered on the top of his lungs never feeling the beat of his hearts race as fast as they were now. That's when suddenly they skidded a crossed the floor as they rounded the corner. "NO!" The doctor yelled when he saw a cyberman holding Rose hostage against the wall clutching onto her throat and strangling her. "ROSE HOLD ON!" he yelled as she continued to struggle to breathe and remove his hand from her throat.

The doctor took out his sonic screwdriver again and blasted the robot with it before he exploded and Rose fell to the floor. He quickly raced towards her before she actually hit it and caught her inside his arms. "Rose, my God are you alright?" he asked as she started breathing heavily and embraced him tightly before nodding and starting to couch. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tighter. He kissed her forehead and rocked her inside his arms before she glanced up and saw Sarah standing there. "Here, let me help you." She told her as she offered her hand to her and helped her up to her feet.

"It's nice to see you again miss Tyler." She said as she pulled her up. "It's nice to see you too." Rose said. "Rose what happened? Where's Jack?" The doctor asked her. "I don't know, but all I know is that that cyberman tried to kill me." She answered. "Yeah well he didn't succeed did he?" The doctor questioned her when suddenly she let out another shriek of pain and sunk to her knees while she clutched her heart with her hands. "Rose, what's wrong!?" The doctor cried anxiously feeling his heartbeat speed up frantically again.

"Darling, please, speak to me." He said as she continued to moan and shriek before she fell onto the floor flat on her back as some invisible force started sliding her a crossed the floor rapidly. "Oh my God, she's possessed." Sarah said when suddenly Rose's body was lifted up into the air and slammed into the wall. Rose fell back to the floor unconscious while a wound grew on the side of her head and started to bleed. "ROSE!" The doctor yelled as he ran over to her and knelt down beside her. "Rose please, wake up." He said but her eyes stayed welted shut.

"Come on sweetheart snap out of it." He told her as he slowly lifted her back into his arms but she still stayed silent. "Rose?" he questioned feeling his voice start to crack as he felt a tear roll down his cheek. "Rose please darling you have to wake up." He said before he cuddled her close to his chest and closed his eyes as he started to weep over her. Sarah quickly ran over to him. "Here let me see her." She said as she touched her chest lightly. "She's still alive, I can feel her breathing." She said. "Oh, thank God." The doctor said with a sniff before bending down and kissing her forehead as he continued to hold her and rock her inside his arms.

"Don't worry, I'll call for help you stay here with her." Sarah said before she took out her cellphone and started walking away. "Come back to me Rose, I need you." The doctor whispered before he tenderly kissed her lips. A few minutes later Sarah ran back over to them. "The ambulance is on its way." She explained. "Thank you Sarah, for everything." The doctor said with another sniff before wiping his face. "You go ahead and go with Rose, she needs you more than I do." Sarah said. "But what about Jack and your husband?" he asked her. "Don't worry, I'll take care of it." She said as the doctor slowly stood up and readjusted his grip on Rose's body. Then he turned over to Sarah and kissed her cheek for his gratitude before slowly carrying Rose away.

 _…._

That night he sat on the foot of her hospital bed and took ahold of her hand as he gazed down upon her gently rubbing the back of it with his thumb. "You know, I know you can't hear me but you have to come back. I love you so much Rose, I was even going to ask you to marry me when all of this was over." He whispered as he heard the steadiness of the beeping machine behind them. "Just like you always wanted." He said as he continued to gaze at her.

"I swear upon my life that I will get whatever dirty bastard did this to you." He assured her inside a low growl. "And I'm going to kill them. There's no way in hell that I'm going to let them get away with this. I can promise you that much." He told her before he picked up her hand and kissed the back of it. "Just hang in there sweetheart, you're my Rose Tyler." He told her before he stood up again and turned towards the door before he started walking out of it.

 _….._

Johnathan waited outside in front of the school while he sat on top of the bench and waited for the doctor to pick him up. Even though he was only seven years old he sensed something was wrong as soon as the doctor came out of the car. "Doctor what's going on, where's Rose?" he asked him. "She's very sick right now Johnathan, she's in the hospital." He explained as he hung his head sorrowfully. "She's not going to die is she?" the boy questioned him. "I hope not." He said.

"I don't want her to die, I don't want her to leave me like Mummy and Daddy did. It's not fair!" he exclaimed. "I know, but trust me everything's going to be alright Johnathan. I promise. I'll take care of you, you can trust me." The doctor said with a nod before he hoisted him up inside his arms and carried him back over to the car. "I want to get in myself." He said. "Alright then, go on." The doctor told him as he set him back down and watched him climb inside.

 _…_

Later that night the doctor carried him to bed. "Alright then, you got your pajamas on, brushed your teeth and went to the toilet. Is there anything I'm forgetting?" he questioned before he tucked him inside. "Could you maybe tell me a bedtime story?" Johnathan asked as the doctor sat down on his bedside. "Well, alright but just one." He said and nodded his head with agreement. "Once upon a time there was an alien from outer space who had thought he lost everything. He had a ship by the name of the Tardis," he began. "What's a Tardis?" Johnathan asked him.

"Well believe it or not it was his time machine." He answered. "Wow, that's so cool! If I had a time machine I would want to go back to the time of the dinosaurs, they're my favorite." Johnathan explained. "Well I have to admit that it would be pretty exciting to see one that is if it wasn't trying to bite your head off." The doctor said. "Not all dinosaurs would eat people because some of them ate plants. I know that because I learned about it at school." He explained. "Well then, you're a really smart young man then." The doctor told him.

"Anyway this man or should I say fell in love with a beautiful woman." He continued. "Eww yuck, that's gross." He said. "Someday you probably won't think so." The doctor told him. "For it doesn't matter where you're from," he began before he touched his chest and felt both of his hearts. "Love is so powerful that once you find it, you'll wonder how you ever survived without it." He told him. "I miss my parents, I don't think that I'm going to survive without them." The little boy said sadly when suddenly he started to blink away his tears.

There was a sudden painful ache in both of the doctor's hearts as he leaned in towards him and wiped away his tears with the back of his hand. "Trust me son, I know how you feel. I mean I know you don't know this yet but I'm an orphan too. My whole entire family has been wiped out. You and Rose and the rest of my friends are the only ones I have left. But even though it may not seem like it yet, even though you're an orphan doesn't mean you're alone." The doctor told him with a shake of his head when suddenly Johnathan sat up and threw his arms around him.

The doctor hugged him back tightly and rocked him inside his arms as he gently held the side of his head. "You are such a sweet little boy." He said softly before laying him back down inside his bed. "You just hang on there and get some sleep. I've got some work to do if I'm going to get Rose back." He explained. "Well alright, goodnight Doctor." Johnathan said giving out a huge yawn before closing his eyes and starting to fall asleep. The doctor continued to gaze at him for a moment before leaning over to the nightstand and switching off the light. Then he slowly got up and quietly left the room before returning to his Tardis.

He quickly dug out his cellphone before pressing a speed dial button. "Ello Sarah? It's me the doctor." He said. "I know, how's Rose doing?" she asked. "She's still unconscious inside the hospital but Johnathan's alright." He answered. "I'm looking after him." He explained. "Johnathan? Who's Johnathan?" she asked him. "Oh yeah that's right I forgot, you don't know anything about him. Well that part is all a rather long story. The point is, I need you to do something for me." He said. "And by the way, how's your husband?" he asked her when suddenly she went silent for a minute.

"He didn't make it." She explained to him. "Oh Sarah, I'm so sorry. At least you're alright though. Anyway, I think I remember hearing something about the Bible_" he began. "Are you a Christian?" she asked him. "I don't know, I haven't thought about it too much one way or the other. But anyway, I remember hearing something about the spawn of Satan and that the antichrist is on his way. And I was wondering if you could look that up for me." He said. "Sure, but why?" she asked him. "Because, I've seen a demonic creature that some people believe to be the devil before, I was the one who killed him. But when I heard the message on Rose's phone saying that he had been reborn, well this might sound crazy, but I think the spawn of Satan might be inside her and possessing her." He said as the other side of the line went silent.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven; The Abduction

"If the son of the devil is possessing Rose then can't you get an exorcist to cleanse her?" Sarah asked him. "Yes, I could, but I think I have a way to bring her out of it myself." He answered as he rushed through the hallway before pushing the hang up button and running inside Rose's hospital room. "Alright Rose, if you can hear me, it's only me the doctor and I've come here to help you." He said before putting his phone away and sitting down on the foot of her bed carefully taking her head inside his hands and closing his eyes.

However before he could send her any messages of who she really was her eyes snapped open and turned a dark evil red while curse marks started growing everywhere on her body. "Rose is not here." A demonic voice sounded. "Let her go then, take me instead." The doctor told the creature. "You are a time lord, therefore you cannot die." It said. "I can, it's just most of the time I choose not to." He said. "What do you want with her anyway?" he asked. "She is a human being, and I can only feed on humans. In a few minutes Rose Tyler will be dead and lost forever, then I will be free to rule over the galaxy!" It yelled as it grinned and started it's evil thunderous laughter.

"Rose, listen to me. If you're still in there, fight back and come back to me. The day that I faced the devil for the first time I told him that I believed in you and I still do. Think back and make yourself remember me, all the times that we spent together and how much we love each other. Think!" he exclaimed when suddenly Rose started having flashbacks of when she met the doctor for the first time, all the embraces and kisses that they shared.

Then all of a sudden she fell back onto the bed and opened her mouth wide as the creature inside of her opened up its mouth and scream loudly. "NO!" It yelled as a bunch of reddish orange light escaped from it and evaporated up into the air before slowly disappearing. Rose shut her eyes as the doctor leaned down next to her and gently started to shake her awake. "Rose, Rose are you alright? Please wake up." He told her when suddenly she opened her eyes and touched his hand as she took a deep breath. "Doctor?" she questioned as he grinned down at her and scooped her up inside his arms and kissed her cheek before starting to rub her back.

"Rose, thank God you're alright. I knew you could do it, it's so good to have you back." He said before he kissed it again. "What happened to me?" she asked him as he rested his chin on the top of her head. "It doesn't matter now, you're back and that's all that counts. Nothing else matters." He told her softly continuing to hug her tightly to his chest and kissing the top of her head softly. "Doctor, where's Johnathan?" she asked before she broke the embrace.

"What!?" he asked her back with astonishment. "Johnathan, where is he?" she asked him. "Oh no," he began. "Rose I'm so sorry I completely forgot about him, I was so worried about you that I left him all alone by himself." He admitted. "You mean that he's all alone inside the apartment when it's literally coming to the end of the world!?" she yelled. "Hey, hey," he began as he took ahold of her hand and gazed into her eyes before gently rubbing the back of it like he had done when she was unconscious. "it'll be alright I promise, he'll be okay." He reassured her.

Rose suddenly gazed back inside his eyes as her mouth gaped open. "What? What is it?" he asked her. "It's funny, I just got this strange feeling that's all." She said. "Oh really and what would that be?" he questioned. "That you looked at me like that before when you said_" she began. "Yes?" he asked her while she continued to gaze at him. "Never mind. It was probably nothing," she began as she shook her head. "besides, we have to get back to Johnathan." She said.

 _…_

Rose and the doctor raced out of the hospital hand in hand when suddenly they both looked up into the sky and Rose watched nervously as a UFO started soaring a crossed the sky. "Oh no, it's begun." The doctor said in a horrified whisper as a group of Dalek's whizzed a crossed the sky. "Oh my God, Johnathan!" Rose exclaimed before she broke free of his hand and started to run away. "Rose wait!" the doctor cried as he started to run after her but they suddenly lost track of each other in a group of marching cybermen. "Rose! Rose where are you!?" the doctor exclaimed as he started to stretch his neck to catch sight of her.

That's when he heard a sudden shriek. "Human presence detected, upgrade!" he heard as a cyberman grabbed ahold of Rose. "Doctor! Doctor please help me!" she cried. "Rose hold on!" The doctor told her as he used his sonic screwdriver to blast the cyberman and then quickly rushed over to her. "Are you alright?" he asked her. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine. But Johnathan might not be." She said as he quickly grabbed ahold of her hand again. "Well come on then let's go!" he cried as the two of them started running away down the street together past cyberman (Upgrade/Delete) and Daleks. (Exterminate as their lasers fired sonic blasts of light towards the crowds of running and screaming people)

The light of the moon was the only thing that guided them back to their apartment building. "Alright come on Rose stick by me and don't let go of my hand." The doctor told her as they rushed back inside and down the hallway. The doctor quickly removed his key from his pocket and unlocked the door. "Johnathan are you alright? Are you in here?" he asked anxiously as they entered the room and he slammed the door shut behind them. Everything was dark and cold and Rose had a terrible feeling inside of her as she sat down on the couch and stared at the wall a crossed the room in front of her.

"Johnathan! Please answer me!" The doctor cried as he ran down the hall and peered inside the bedroom only to find to his complete horror that part of the wall had been broken off along with glass that had been shattered everywhere, and the bed where the boy had once been sleeping was now completely empty. His heart sank as he slowly walked back down the hallway and sat down next to Rose. "He's gone." He said sadly with a hang of his head.

Rose avoided eye contact with him so that he didn't know that she was tearing up. "This is all my fault, if I had just stayed with my mum and dad none of this would have ever happened." She said. "Come here." He told her as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her inside his chest. "This is not your fault." He began as she laid her head down on top of his chest and sniffed. "You came back for me because you loved me, I know that and so does everyone else that knows you. And even though you had a hunch something like this would happen, there's no way anybody could have known for sure." He reassured her soothingly.

"So does that mean that you still love me even after everything I did?" she asked him with another sniff as she blinked away her tears. "Rose, I don't care how badly you mess up, as far as I know I will always love you. I don't think there's anything that will ever make me stop loving you." He said kissing the top of her head. "I mean sure you might cause a lot of trouble but I know that you don't ever mean it. Besides, you're my Rose Tyler remember? And I am your doctor." He said as he kissed it again. Rose continued to listen to the sound of his hearts beating and it just about soothed her to sleep.

"But what's going to happen to Johnathan?" she sobbed. "We're going to find Johnathan and get him back." He told her. "We are?" she questioned him. "Yep." He answered. "Well then I suppose that after we find him we can find him a proper home." She said as she brushed her tears away. "We will,.." he began. "as soon as we find a permanent place for all three of us to stay." He said as he smiled down at her. "What!?" she exclaimed excitedly.

"Does that mean that he's really going to be ours?" she asked him anxiously. "Well I reckon that I don't have much choice. I can see how much that you've fallen in love with him, and I myself have got a bit hooked." He admitted. "Besides, he needs us and that poor little boy has already been through a lot. He needs a family who loves him. And I think right here is the best place that I can offer him that." He explained as he kissed her forehead. "Now come on, first we'll find him, then we can save him." He said as he quickly got up. "Let me guess, we're going to the Tardis." Rose said with a smile as he grinned back at her. "Just like old times." He said as she quickly stood up and ran out the door after him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight; The Team Reunites

Wow, I can't believe it this is my longest story ever so far and yay I just got my very first favorite! I'm glad you're enjoying it everyone, only a few chapters left and then I'll get started on the sequel! However for right now enjoy the rest of the story, and I hope you have a great holiday season! Please comment about your likes and or dislikes about this, it would really help me to see what I'm doing right and wrong especially since like I said before I am _very_ new to this show and I would really like to know these things and constructive criticism on how to improve is very welcome! Anyway, enjoy!

Rose and the doctor ran straight towards the Tardis avoiding the blasts of bombs going off in the background. Then all of a sudden there was a gigantic roar and Rose stopped out in front of the Tardis. "What was that?" she asked him. "I don't know, but come on we have to go save Johnathan!" he cried trying to pull her away when suddenly the whole entire earth began to shake. Everyone, even the ghosts and zombies coming out of their graves started running away and screaming on the top of their lungs. "The time has come! Repent!" a gentleman shouted inside the distance.

"Doctor! Please! Tell me what's going on!" Rose cried as she held onto his hand tightly trying to keep her balance. "I don't know Rose, just hold on!" he told her as there came another great roar and the doctor looked up in horror as a great huge monstrous fire breathing dragon creature stopped and stood about twenty feet of distance in front of them. It was black and resembled more of a dinosaur with spikes on its back and tail, and long and thick black claws on the toes of each of its four feet. "Rose, don't make any sudden movements." The doctor told her holding his hand out in front of the creature, but Rose couldn't help it.

She started to tremble with fright and slowly back up a few feet. That's when suddenly the dragon cocked its head at her and let out another great roar before blowing out a jet of fire at them. "Quick get into the Tardis!" The doctor cried as he and Rose started to run away faster than they ever had in their lives. The doctor quickly got out his key and unlocked the door and ran inside slamming the door behind him. "Alright that's it, we're safe." He said as he stopped and tried to catch his breath.

"Come on Rose, give me a hand." He said as he ran over to the controls then stopped and turned around. "Rose." He whispered with horror and astonishment when he had realized that she wasn't there. "ROSE!" he yelled as he ran back over towards the door and ran outside starting to look around for her frantically. That's when suddenly he heard her scream and he looked up at the sky to see her being carried away by the dragon's claws. "Doctor!" she shouted pleadingly as she reached one of her hands out to him. "ROSE!" he shouted back. "NO!" he yelled as he watched her being carried off inside the distance just over the top of Big Ben.

That's when Jack and Sarah started running towards him. "It's alright Doctor, we're here to help." Jack assured him as they both were carrying these huge weapons with them. "Jack, Sarah, how did you guys get here?" The doctor asked them. "You're not the only one who knows how to travel in time you know." Jack told him with a grin. "Now come on, let's go get your woman back." He said as he cocked the gun. "Listen guys, I appreciate the help but I've already put the woman I love in danger along with someone who is like a son to me. I really don't want to lose you guys either. You're two of my greatest friends." He said.

"I don't think you have any other choice. You can't get Rose and Johnathan back by yourself." Jack began. "Besides, even if we die it's not like it's going to be the end of the world." He teased as the doctor rolled his eyes. "Alright fine, I don't have time to argue with you. Both of you into the Tardis." He told them as he opened the door again and he went inside with Jack and Sarah running in after him. "Sarah, you know what to do. Jack lock the door, first we have to go after Johnathan, and then we'll go after Rose." The doctor said.

"I've got a better idea, I'll get Rose and you and Sarah go get Johnathan. If we split up we have a better chance of saving them both." Jack explained. "Alright Jack, just be careful and promise me that you'll take care of her and make sure that she comes back to me safe." The doctor told him. "You have my word Doctor. After all, she did the same for me once." He said before he ran back out the door and locked it again and Sarah joined the doctor at the controls. "Do you think that he'll be alright?" she asked him anxiously.

"I'm sure he'll be fine, it's Rose and Johnathan that I'm worried about." The doctor answered before the whirring noise in the background alerted her that they were about to take off. Sure enough the Tardis lifted into the air and started spiraling through space. Sarah hung her head and heaved a heavy sigh. "Are you alright?" The doctor asked her. "No." she began. "You see even though I just lost my husband I found out that I'm in love with Jack. Actually I think that I've always sort of been in love with him. Is that bad?" she asked as she looked up at him.

"No. Of course not." He answered with a shake of his head. "But that doesn't mean that I didn't love him. I don't know, I guess I just sort of feel a little bit guilty." She said when suddenly there was a great big whoosh and they both fell on top of the floor with a thud. "We must be here." The doctor said. "We've landed on Skaro, and I'm sure that's where they've taken Johnathan."

He said as he quickly leapt back up to his feet. "But what would the Daleks want with him?" Sarah asked as she stood up as well. "Because he's connected to me and Sec figures that he can probably use him as bait since I'm the one he wants. He did the same thing with Rose once, and not only that he's human and there purpose right now is to dominate the entire human race. But there's no way in hell that I'm going to let him get away with it."

"It might be the end of the world, but it's not the end of the time lords." He said before he busted out through the door and was suddenly surrounded by a bunch of Daleks. "Where's Johnathan!?" he shouted angrily at them. "Ah, the world's most noble doctor has once again come to save the day." Sec said as he started rolling out of the doorway. "Where is he Sec? I want my boy." He said but Sec remained silent. "Tell me where he is!" The doctor yelled again as he took out his sonic screwdriver even though he knew that he was outnumbered and it wouldn't do him much good anyway.

"Well Doctor, it looks like now you truly will die sacrificing yourself for the people you love." Sec said. "Exterminate, exterminate." The Daleks all started saying at once as they all looked over at him and pointed their laser beams at him. That's when suddenly out of nowhere Mickey, Peter, and Jackie appeared. "Not on my watch!" Jackie snapped as the doctor's face lit up when he saw them. "I don't know how you guys got here, but I've got to say that I really am happy to see you!" he exclaimed excitedly.

"There was a break in the alternate reality after the history of the world was changed from its original time period. Meaning since you guys went back to earth and altered history, we were able to get back." Mickey explained. "Humans, exterminate!" one of the Daleks shouted as they all started pointing their lasers towards the other three. "We'll take care of these idiots, you guys go." Mickey said. "Alright, but are you sure that you guys will be alright?" The doctor questioned. "Yes, we'll be fine you and Jackie go get Rose." Pete told him. "And I'll go after Johnathan." Sarah told him before she ran away as she heard him crying inside the distance. "Alright then Jackie, come on, let's go." The doctor said before taking her hand and running back with her inside the Tardis.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine; Return To The Pit

"I'm sorry Doctor, I hope you don't mind me asking you this, but who's Johnathan?" Jackie asked him. "He's an adorable little boy that Rose and I are going to adopt after we get married only she doesn't know about it yet." He answered as he ran towards the controls. "The marriage thing not the adoption part even though I told her about it when she was unconscious." He explained. "Oh." Jackie answered sadly as she turned her back and stared at the wall.

"Alright Rose, this time you better be able to pick up." The doctor mumbled to himself as there came a great jolt and the Tardis took off once again. He removed his cellphone from his pocket and pushed Rose's speed dial button. "Pick up, pick up." He muttered to himself as the phone continued to ring for a few moments. "Hello?" Rose answered after a few minutes. "Oh, thank God." The doctor said as he took a huge sigh of relief and placed a hand upon his chest.

"Listen Rose, your mother and I are coming to save you but you have to tell us where you are." He said. "My mum?" she questioned. "Yes, she's here and your dad and Mickey are fighting the Dalek's right now, there was a gap in the universe when we altered time. Sarah's there too and she's going after Johnathan, and as soon as you're safe we'll go back for them. Now please, tell me, where are you sweetheart? Are you alright, are you hurt?" he asked her. "Yes I'm fine, Jack's with me but Lucius captured us and locked us up." She whispered quietly.

"Wait a minute, Lucius who's Lucius?" he asked her. "He's the antichrist, prophet of Lucifer." She answered shakily as she lowered her voice even more. "Damn it! I was right! I hate that! Why do I always have to be right every freakin time!?" he exclaimed. "Doctor, please, I'm scared, he wants to make us our slaves." She said. "Oh yeah, well not on my watch! Just hold on Rose, I'll be there as soon as I can." He told her. "Alright, just hurry up and promise me you'll be careful. I love you." She whispered. "I love you too and I promise you that I will, goodbye." He said just before he hung up. "Alright, hold on Jackie Tyler, it's time to go get your daughter back." He said before he took hold of a lever and pulled it.

 _….._

Rose glanced up at Jack with tears in her eyes. "What if he doesn't get to us in time?" she questioned inside a whisper. "He will." He answered as the streams of tears continued to run down her face. "This is all my fault, the doctor told me that he believed in me, but I'm not good for anything. People are dying and my family and the whole rest of the entire world is in danger because of me." She said. "Listen Rose, the doctor is one of the smartest men in the whole entire galaxy. I mean he chose you, and like you said he believes in you. So if he does, then why don't you believe in yourself?" he asked her as they gazed at each other for a moment until Rose suddenly heard the whirring of the Tardis inside the background.

She quickly turned her head as the door of the cellar was kicked open and Jackie and the doctor quickly rushed downstairs. The doctor used his sonic screwdriver to unlock the cell and the door busted free. Rose quickly rushed inside his arms and embraced him before she kissed his lips passionately. "I'm so glad to see you!" she exclaimed. "Yes I know, and I am too but we don't have any time to waste. We can celebrate later but right now we have to get out of here." He told her as she turned over to look at her mother.

"You're alive, you're here." She said. "I know, and so is your new little sister Lilly." Her mother said as she placed her hands upon her stomach as Rose grinned while her face lit up with excitement. "Look, I offer my sincere congratulations, but right now we have much bigger fish to fry if we want to get back in time to save Johnathan." The doctor said as he took ahold of Rose's hand. "I sure hope he'll be alright." She said. "Me too, now come on hurry up!" he cried as he and Rose rushed up the stairs followed by Jackie and Jack.

Once they reached the top Rose started looking all around her. "Where are we?" she asked him. "In the Satan pit." He answered. "Well Doctor, it sure is good to see you again." An loud evil voice said. "Who are you what do you want!?" Jackie cried. "It's Lucius." The doctor said in a horrified whisper. "Jackie, take Rose and get out of here with Jack!" he exclaimed. "No, I'm not going to leave you!" Rose argued as she squeezed his hand tighter. "Rose Tyler, I've got to say for a human you are very brave." The voice said again. "Now let's how you do up against my pet." It said. "LEAVE HER ALONE!" The doctor hollered on the top of his lungs.

That's when suddenly the ground started to quake from beneath them. "Jackie Jack get down!" The doctor called to them as they hid behind a stoned statue of a snake. The dragon started stomping its way towards them. "That's my daughter out there!" Jackie yelled as she turned to peer around the corner. "Don't worry Jackie, the doctor will protect her." Jack told her as he took her arm and pulled her back around the corner. "Rose, get out of here and save yourself." The doctor said anxiously while his heartbeats sped up as he looked up at the humongous creature in front of them with his mouth gaped open.

Rose's body started to tremble with fright as she slowly started to back away. The creature let out a loud roar and lunged towards her. "ROSE RUN!" The doctor yelled as the dragon chased after her, however before he could spit out any fire at her, he glanced over at a statue of a knight and quickly rushed over to it and removed the sword and slashed away a part of the dragon's tail. "COME HERE AND FIGHT ME YOU DIRTY BASTARD!" he shouted as the creature suddenly stopped and turned over to him. Jackie pulled Rose down beside her as the dragon roared at him and started to move its way towards him as The doctor continued to swing at him with his sword.

Rose got up onto her knees and peered over to watch him. "We've got to do something, we can't just sit here we have to help him!" she exclaimed as Jackie tried to grab ahold of her arm as she leapt up to her feet but it was too late. "Rose no!" she yelled as she painfully watched as her daughter ran over to the cliff where the dragon was now pushing the doctor nearer and nearer towards the edge of it. At the bottom of the pit was a boiling stream of lava. "DOCTOR!" she shouted suddenly making him aware of her presence.

"Rose, ROSE NO!" he shouted back as the dragon hissed hungrily at him. "Doctor please, listen to me! Throw me your sonic screwdriver! I can save you please believe me!" she cried. "But Rose it's too dangerous, I can't continue to put you in danger!" he called back to her. "And I can't let you die." She said with a sniff as she gazed at him through her teary eyes. "You said that you believed in me, at least that's what Jack told me. Please trust me." She pleaded as he simply just looked at her for a moment before gazing down at the pit of fire and feeling his two heartbeats starting to pound. He then looked back up at her and hoped and prayed silently to himself that she knew what she was doing.

"Rose!" he began as he slowly grabbed his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket. "Catch!" he cried as he threw it over to her and she leapt up into the air and caught it inside her hand. "Alright dragon, how about a little game of catch the light, just you and me, how does that sound?" she asked it as she pushed the on button and started shinning it on the ground. The dragon saw the light through the corner of its eye and ran over to it starting to chase it a crossed the ground where she shone it. "Run Doctor!" she cried now that she had finally lured it away from him.

"Jackie Jack let's go!" he yelled and Rose waited until they had reached the ladder before she started running over to them herself. "Rose come on!" The doctor cried waving his hands over to her as she ran as fast as she could while the dragon chased her and tried to blow a jet of fire at her. However the doctor had already helped her up the ladder by the time it did and it roared out in anger that it had missed her. "Everyone quick! Back to the Tardis!" The doctor exclaimed as they all ran back towards his time machine and ran inside. He quickly slammed the door shut behind them as a volcanic burst of lava went off inside the distance.

The doctor locked the door as Rose rushed over to the controls even though the ground was shaking uncontrollably and grabbed ahold of the lever and pulled it back. All of them fell over onto the ground as the Tardis shot up into the sky. As soon as he could find the urge to stand again the doctor quickly rushed over to Rose. "Rose! Rose are you alright?" he asked as he pulled her up to her feet and embraced her. "Yes, I'm fine." She answered breathing heavily before she broke the embrace and smiled at him. "Here's your sonic screwdriver back." She told him with a grin as she held it out inside her hand.

"You did it, I can't believe it. You actually did it." He whispered with astonishment. "Rose Tyler, I'm sorry that I ever doubted you." He told her as he grinned back at her and lifted her up into the air hugging her tightly. "It's alright," she began as he set her back down. "I know why you did. Here you go." She told him as she tossed him back the screwdriver and he caught it inside his hand. That's when Rose turned over to look at her mother tearfully. "Oh, Rose." She said as she watched her daughter race over towards her and embraced her. "I thought that I'd never see you again!" Rose exclaimed half laughing and half crying. "I know darling, but everything's alright now. I'll never leave you again." Her mother said as the doctor stood watching them from afar while Jackie planted a tender kiss upon her daughter's forehead.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten; The Sacrifice

Ah great another follower! Yay! Thanks Paula! Anyway, on with the story and now it really is even closer to the end.

Mickey turned and looked at the empty space in front of him where the Tardis was now slowly appearing. Rose suddenly rushed out of it and throwing her arms around his neck hugged him tightly as the other two stepped out of it as well. "I'm really glad to see you but where are the Daleks and Johnathan?" she asked as she broke out of the embrace. "They're gone. I mean the Daleks are, I'm not sure about Sarah and Johnathan." He said. "Well where did they go?" she asked him. "Where else? Earth. Your father went back there with them. I mean they're whole intention is to dominate the planet after all." He explained.

"Yeah, well I'm not going to let them get away with it." Rose said when suddenly Johnathan came running down the entrance way at them followed by Sarah. "Doctor! Rose!" he exclaimed excitedly as the doctor bent down and a grin lit up his face. "Johnathan!" he cried as he held out his arms and the little boy ran inside of them. The doctor wrapped his arms around him tightly and slowly lifted him up into the air before kissing his cheek. "Doctor I'm scared, are you really an alien?" he asked him. "Yes I am, but don't worry I'm the good kind." He assured him as he broke out of the hug and looked over at Rose.

"Are you an alien too?" he asked her. "No, I'm a human. I only have one heart." She told him stifling a laugh. "Yeah, but you have a big one." The doctor told her with a nod. "And it belongs to you, and Johnathan, and the rest of my family and the whole entire planet." She said. "Please Doctor, we have to go back and try to save it." She said. "Don't worry Rose, we can and we will. Make no mistake about that." He said with a shake of his head. "Jackie, take Johnathan, and the rest of you get back inside the Tardis." He began as he handed the boy to his soon to be grandmother. "It's me they want, and it's me that they're going to get." He said as everyone ran back inside the Tardis.

 _…._

Sec rolled himself out in the front of the Cybus Industries building facing a group of crowded people with the rest of the Daleks. "Attention humans, I am Sec the king of all Daleks. I am their rightful leader of the cult of Skaro. We have come to dominate this planet and you will be turned into cybermen and women and become our army of soldiers to exterminate our number one enemy the doctor. However if you surrender him right now then we will leave this planet peacefully. Surrender the doctor. It is your only chance of survival. Surrender him now or this will be your future and planet earth will cease to exist." He said when suddenly a bunch of cybermen started marching out of the doors and stopped in front of them.

"Well you heard him get the doctor!" one of the women cried. "Yes get him!" Another one cried. "No," Pete began as he was one of the people inside the crowd and everyone else including the Daleks turned to look at him. "The doctor is my daughter's boyfriend and nobody is going to harm him if I have anything to say about it." He said. "Ah, Pete Tyler. I've heard so much about you. Although apparently you were supposed to die a long time ago, but you were spending your life inside an alternate universe when Rose Tyler didn't even exist. Well let's say we get history back on track and kill you now. But don't worry, you and your daughter will soon be reunited if it's any constellation." He said. "I think you mean consolation." Pete told him as Sec just stared at him blankly for a moment.

"Whatever, it makes absolutely no difference." He began with a shake of his head. "Prepare to die Peter Tyler. Exterminate," he began as he pointed his laser at him and shined it in his eyes. "No!" Pete had just been holding up his hands and pleading for mercy when suddenly he turned around and saw his daughter standing there with the doctor and everyone else. "Rose, please, stay out of this." The doctor begged as he took ahold of her hand. "I'm sorry," she began before she looked over at him. "but I can't." she said before turning to face Sec again. "Take me instead." She told him. "ROSE NO!" The doctor yelled.

"Rose Tyler, we meet again." Sec began. "I've got to say that it's been a rather long time since we spoke. Word has it that you and the doctor are now an item if I can recall it. So why would you be so foolish enough to give up your life with him for a bunch of strangers on this worthless planet?" he asked her as a moment of silent passed. "Because I love them, whether I know them personally or not. I was born here, and if I'm going to die someday anyway, it might as well be now protecting them. You see when I die I will die with honor which is more than I can say for you! I mean you can and will never understand that!" she cried with a shake of her head.

"Because you will never know anything about love and how powerful it really is!" she shouted before she turned to look at the doctor. "And once you find it, you will never come to understand how you've survived for so long without it." She said quietly. "Rose please, please don't do this." He said shaking his head as he stared inside her eyes. "I'm sorry Doctor, I love you." She whispered as a tear rolled down her cheek. "Exterminate!" Sec yelled before firing his laser deep inside her chest shocking her and making her fall over onto the ground. "NO!" The doctor hollered on the top of his lungs as he knelt down and scooped her body up inside his arms.

"Malfunction, malfunction." Sec said as the doctor and everyone else looked back up at him with astonishment as he started to become electrocuted. "Doctor, what's going on?" Mickey wondered. "I don't know." He answered. "Malfunction, malfunction." He continued saying as the other Daleks continued getting shocked and the earth began to shake. "Everyone get down!" The doctor yelled as he ducked his head to avoid getting hit with numerous rocks that were now pouring out of the sky as everyone else hit the ground along with the amount of screaming people inside the crowd. "Malfunction, malfunction." Sec said as everyone covered their heads and suddenly one by one the heads of the Daleks started exploding followed by every one of the cybermen.

The doctor placed his hand out in front of his face as a fiery blast shot up into the air after Sec exploded and everything returned to normal. "What the hell was that all about?" Mickey questioned as he along with everyone else except the doctor slowly rose back onto their feet. The doctor gazed down at Rose solemnly. "It was in the time war prophecy." He began. "What do you mean? What was?" he asked him. "If someone who is willing to die for those he or she loves, then all the evil in the world be destroyed along with her." He said.

"You did it Rose, you saved us." He began as a tear rolled down his cheek. "Just like I always believed that you could." He said as he held her close to his chest and closed his eyes before starting to sob. Everyone else in their group was crying silently as well. That's when suddenly the doctor felt something up against his chest. He looked down at her and saw her chest rising and falling. "Rose?" he questioned as the tears continued to roll down his face before her eyes fluttered open. "You can't get rid of me that easily." She said with a grin.

"Rose! You're alive!" he shouted as he threw his arms around her and embraced her even tighter while his tears of sorrow suddenly turned into tears of joy. "I can't believe it! You're alive!" he cried. "Oh Rose, I'm never going to let you out of my sight again." He told her as he kissed her forehead before letting go of her. "That was really brave Rose." Mickey began as he offered a hand down to her. "I don't think that I would ever have the guts to do that." He said as she took his hand and he pulled her back up to her feet.

The doctor sniffed and slowly started to stand back up himself. "Don't you scare your poor mother like that!" Jackie yelled as she slapped her a crossed the shoulder before hugging her tightly. The doctor smiled at them when suddenly Mickey walked over to his side. "By the way, it's good to see you again Doctor." Mickey said. "Ah, same with you Mickey Mouse." The doctor said teasingly. "Well I reckon now that everything's back to normal, we might as well stay here. I mean if that's alright with you Doctor." He said. "I wouldn't have it any other way." The doctor said with a grin.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven; Christmas

Rose broke out of the embrace and hurried back over to the doctor. "I thought I lost you." He said. "I know, I thought so too. And it really scared me, but I sort of learned that there are more important things in life than fear." She said. "Right you are Miss Tyler." He said with a nod as she gave a little giggle. "I love you Doctor." She told him. "And I love you too Rose Tyler, forever and always." He said with a grin before they wrapped their arms around each other's neck and started kissing just as the sun started to rise.

Rose suddenly broke the kiss and turned to look over at it. "It's so beautiful." She whispered with astonishment. "Right again, but not as beautiful as you." He said. "Oh please," Jackie said with a groan and a roll of her eyes as she started to walk away before the two of them smiled at each other and started to kiss again. "Jackie? Are you alright?" Peter asked her stopping her dead inside her tracks. "No I'm not Pete! We just got our daughter back and already we're losing her again to E.T!" she yelled when the doctor and Rose broke apart again.

"Is that what you think?" Rose asked as the doctor watched while she started walking over to her parents. "Mum I love you, and just because I love the doctor now doesn't mean that I'll stop loving you." She told her. "But even when we here before you hardly had a chance to see us!" her mother cried. "I know Mum and I'm sorry, that was my fault so don't blame it on the doctor. I made a huge mistake when I started taking you and Dad and Mickey and everyone else that I care about for granite. I'm never going to try and cut you guys out of my life again, because even though the doctor can show me wonderful things that you wouldn't even imagine, my heart belongs back here with my family and that's where's it going to stay from now on." She said.

"Oh Rose, come here." Jackie said as she held her arms wide open while her daughter ran inside of them and embraced her tightly. "I love you Mum." She told her. "I love you too sweetheart." Her mother said as she hugged her back and started to rub her shoulders soothingly. "I've got to say though that I think you have rather good taste, he is rather an attractive young man." She said as Rose giggled and turned back to look behind her. "Thanks but, where did he go?" she questioned. "Oh, he said that he was just going out to do some last minute Christmas shopping." Mickey said with a grin.

"Oh." Rose simply began. "It's funny but I can't help feeling like he's trying to hide something from me." She said. "Well darling you never know, miraculous things happen at Christmas." Her mother told her. Later on that night the doctor started walking home just as it started to snow and walked past a church. He stopped and turned to look at the Nativity set out in front of it as the people on the inside of it started singing The First Noel. That's when suddenly he turned around after he heard running footsteps from behind him. "Hey wait up!" Rose called as she ran up to him both of them being able to see their breath in the air.

"Oh, ello what are you doing out here?" he asked her as they both took ahold of each other's hands and intertwined their fingers. "I just finished my Christmas shopping and I figured that you could use some company." She explained. "Oh, well I could always use some of that." He said with a grin before the two of them started walking together hand in hand. "Well for the first time in my life you're the one who saved me and the rest of the world instead of it being the other way around. I guess I was wrong to underestimate you, I don't think that there is anything on earth that Rose Tyler can't handle. Or anywhere else for that matter." He said before he planted a kiss on her cheek as she stifled a laugh.

"Doctor, if you don't mind me asking, what were you doing here? I mean at the church." She said. "Well, it was on the way home wasn't it?" he questioned. "You know what I mean." She said. "You were looking at the Nativity, I thought you didn't believe in God." She said as he simply shrugged. "I never said I didn't. I just said that I didn't know for sure about it." He told her. "Rose listen, you didn't just come here to talk to me about religion. I know you better than that." He said. "Well, actually you're right. It's Christmas Eve and I really don't want you to spend it alone." She told him.

"Me neither." He began as he stopped and turned to look at her. "I suppose then that you want me to spend the night with you and your family." He said. "Would you?" she asked him. "You couldn't stop me if you tried." He told her with a grin and a shake of his head. "Good, in that case,.." she began as she bent down and made a snowball with her gloves. "Doctor, catch!" she exclaimed as she threw it at him and it hit his scarf and the side of his coat. "Hey!" he cried as she squealed with laughter and giggles. "That's it! I'm going to get you Rose Tyler!" he called as he ran after and wrapped both arms around her as he caught her and they both got into a fit of laughter.

The next morning the doctor woke up in bed beside her as she was all curled up inside his chest. He smiled down upon her and kissed the top of her head softly. "Good morning my Christmas angel." He whispered as she slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him with a yawn. "Good morning." She said as he kissed her forehead. "Merry Christmas." He told her. "Merry Christmas." She said back groggily before laying her head back down on top of him. "Now let me sleep." She said as he laughed while she started to close her eyes again. "Come on you silly goose, it's Christmas morning." He told her. "Don't you want to see what you got from Santa?" he asked her teasingly.

"Give me a break I'm too old for that!" she cried still half asleep. "Well then don't you want to see what Johnathan got?" he questioned with a chuckle as she let out another loud groan. "My, my, aren't we being a bit stubborn?" he teased as he kissed her hair. "I'm not a morning person!" she shouted. "Oh yeah, well obviously!" he snapped. "Come on," he began kissing the top of her head again. "Let's go." He said. "Alright fine, I'm up!" she cried as she started to sit up. "At least just let me use the bathroom first." She said with another yawn and a stretch before she got out of bed.

 _…_

Johnathan's face lit up as the doctor started climbing down the stairs still wearing his pajamas. The doctor grinned as Johnathan ran over to him. "Doctor, look what Mrs. Tyler got me for Christmas!" he exclaimed excitedly as he sat down on the ground and a tiny ball of brown fur ran over to him barking and wagging his tail. "He's a chocolate lab," he began. "guess what I named him?" he asked as the doctor sat down on the step. "I don't know, what?" The doctor asked him back. "Doc." He answered with a grin in which the doctor returned as the puppy started jumping all over the boy and licking his face. "That's a really great name, I have to say that I'm honored Johnathan." The doctor said as he grinned back at him.

A few minutes later Rose came down and sat next to him. "Johnathan? Would you like to give the doctor and Rose their presents now then?" Jackie asked. "Sure Mam, I'd love to!" he cried as he rushed back over to her and she removed some presents from underneath the Christmas tree. One of them was wrapped in beautiful red wrapping paper, and the other one was wrapped up in blue. "Here you go." He said as he handed Rose the red present and the doctor the blue present. "Gee, thank you Johnathan." The doctor said as they both started to tear up the wrapping paper at once.

Rose's present was a small wooden music jewelry box that played the song Amazing Grace when she had opened it, and the doctor had gotten a pair of leather motorcycle gloves for his motorcycle. After they had given their thanks Rose turned to the doctor. "And here's my present to you," she began as she grinned and pulled out a pair of tickets from behind her back. "Those aren't what I think they are are they?" he questioned with disbelief. "Yes they are as a matter of fact. That's why it took me so long to get them. I mean they _are_ Elvis tickets after all and I had to use the Tardis to get them." She explained. "Well thank you, they're wonderful." He began as they exchanged smiles and a kiss on the lips.

"You're welcome." She began before they kissed again. "Now I don't mean to pry, but what did you get me?" she asked him. "Oh no, your gift's not here yet." He said inside a mysterious voice. "But it's Christmas day! What do you mean that it's not here yet!?" she cried as he simply just grinned at her. "You're just going to have to wait until New Year's Eve to find out." He said before he turned to Jackie and winked and she winked back at him. "I don't know what you're up to Doctor but I'm keeping my eye on you!" she snapped. "Fair enough." He answered with a shrug. "Merry Christmas Doctor." She said. "Merry Christmas Rose." He said back as they sealed it with another kiss.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve; The Wedding

Alright here we go guys! This is the very last chapter before the sequel called The Doctor's Wife. So all you Doctor and Rose fans out there like me can finally rejoice! For they're _finally_ going to tie the knot! So, on with the story and I hope you've enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it, and please, _please_ don't forget to comment on it! Thank you for all of your reads and the one favorite and two follows though!

It was New Year's Eve, the day that Rose had been waiting for. That evening the doctor had picked her up to go to the ice skating rink. "I'm sorry but I still can't picture you in ice skates." She said with a giggle as the two of them climbed out of the car and walked through the parking lot hand in hand. "Well, there's a first time for everything." He said with a grin. "So is this the special surprise you were talking about?" she asked him. "Well sort of, this is the place that you're going to get it." He told her as they walked in through the doors together.

After they got their skates they quickly ran back outside and sat down on the bench to put them on. "It's been so long since I've been ice skating that I'm afraid that I'm going to fall down on my ass!" Rose said with a laugh. "Don't worry, I'll hold onto you." The doctor said as he stood back up and offered her his hand. She grabbed ahold of it and pulled herself up before the two of them skated out onto the rink together side by side. That was until Big Ben started to chime midnight and the doctor skated her off to the side. "What's going on here? Why are we stopping?" Rose asked him as he simply just smiled at her.

"You don't want to miss the fireworks do you?" he asked her as he turned back around and pointed up at the sky as it was lit up with beautiful colors to celebrate the new year. Rose was so focused in on it that she was unaware that the doctor was now grinning down at her as she watched them. "Oh look, somebody's writing something with them. I've seen those kinds of things before." She said when suddenly her mouth gaped open as the message shot up in the sky right in front of her eyes. "Oh my God," she began. "it says Rose Tyler will you marry me." She said with disbelief. "Oh yeah, so it does." The doctor said as he casually looked away from her.

"But that's impossible, this is a joke." She said. "No, actually it's not." The doctor began with a shake of his head as he turned back around to face her. "I mean why do you think that I would joke about something like that?" he asked her as he dug deep down inside his coat pocket. "Remember when Mickey told you that I was going to do some last minute Christmas shopping?" he asked as he took out a small green package tied with a bright red bow on top of it. "Well, merry Christmas Rose." He told her as he shook it before tossing it over to her. "Oh my God," she began as she placed a hand over her mouth with astonishment.

Then she slowly began to untie the bow and pull off the paper. Sure enough under the paper was a red velvet box and after she lifted the lid a beautiful solid silver diamond ring was staring back at her. "Oh my God," she began again after she had found out that this was really happening to her. "Rose Tyler," The doctor began to her. "I love you with all of my heart, and you have helped me find my purpose in life. And even though I'm a time lord that belongs with you. You changed my mind about a lot of things, but the biggest thing of all is about spending the rest of my life with you. I know now that even if I regenerate my love for you never will." He said. "Will you marry me?" he asked her.

"So this is what this whole entire thing has been about then? And everyone else knew about this?" she asked as she found her voice starting to crack. "Pretty much." He answered with a nod. "So what do you say? Do you want to stay with me and become my wife and permanent companion?" he asked her. "Of course I do but, are you sure about this?" she questioned him. "I've never been more sure about anything in my life." He said as she started to nod before wiping her tears away. "Yes, yes I'll marry you." She told him as he smiled warmly at her and removed the ring out of the box and slid it onto her finger. Then she grabbed ahold of his face and both of them shut their eyes before they started making out under the stars.

 _….._

The next morning the doctor and Rose rang the Tyler's doorbell. Everybody else had been spending the night there. "There you guys are," Jackie began. "so how did last night go?" she asked them. "Ah nothing much happened, it's just that we officially became engaged is all." The doctor said as Rose grinned and hugged her mother as she squealed with excitement. "That's wonderful news, I'm so happy for you!" she cried as the doctor grinned while he watched them. "But you know if you guys really are planning on getting married, shouldn't he have a real name? I mean you can't go on being Mrs. Doctor now can you?" her mother said as they finally broke out of the hug.

"You know what, she's right." Rose said as she looked back at him. "Well I do go by the name John Smith a lot." He said. "I know but you don't really look like a John and it would be too confusing with Johnathan around." She pointed out. "Well, I sort of always liked the name Daniel, or James." He said with a shrug. "Daniel James, that's perfect!" she cried. "Hmm,.. Rose James, that sort of sounds pretty good together." She said. "Well then, I guess we better start getting ready. We have a wedding to plan for!" she exclaimed before she stepped aside and allowed them to come in while everyone else hugged them and congratulated them.

 _…._

The months flew by and the big day finally arrived. Rose's little sister Lilly was now a couple months old. She didn't have any hair yet, but the doctor noticed that she had had Rose's eyes. Peter had been feeding her a bottle while everyone else arrived at the church. Meanwhile the doctor stood up at the front of it wearing his tuxedo. Even though he had faced Daleks and cybermen and a lot of other creatures from outer space, this had been the most nerve-racking thing that he had ever had faced in his life. However he knew that it was worth it because of the fact that he was marrying the love of his life today.

After everyone else inside the wedding party had taken their spots, the wedding march began to play and Peter took his spot beside his daughter as he escorted her down the aisle. Everyone else stood up as the bride entered the room. The doctor watched her with a breath of bewilderment. She was wearing a traditional wedding dress, but at the same time he had never seen her look more beautiful. He smiled at her as she exchanged it and the music stopped as they came to the end of the aisle. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered today in the sight of God to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony." The minister began.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" he questioned. "Her mother and I do." Peter answered as the minister looked over at the doctor. "You may go get your bride." He said as the doctor ran down the steps and Peter sat down as he took her arm and guided her back up the steps. "You look beautiful." He whispered as he turned over to her to lift her veil up over her head. Rose just simply smiled at him as he took her hand. "Let us begin." The minister said. "Daniel, do you take this woman to be your loftily wedded wife, to have and to hold in sickness and in health? To have and to hold from this day forward until death do you part?" he asked him. "I do." He answered as some of the photographers snapped some pictures of them before the minister turned to Rose.

"Rose, do you take this man to be your loftily wedded husband, to have and to hold in sickness and in health? To have and to hold from this day forward until death do you part?" he asked her. "I do." She answered while some more pictures were taken and Peter was getting the whole entire thing on videotape. "In that case may I have the rings please?" the minister questioned as he and the doctor looked down at Johnathan and smiled at him. "Thank you." He said as the boy lifted up the pillow of rings and the minister took ahold of them and gave a golden one to the doctor.

"Daniel place this ring on Rose's finger and repeat after me." He began as the doctor gazed at her passionately while he did so. "I Daniel take you Rose," the minister began as the doctor repeated after him. "To be my loftily wedded wife," he continued. "To be my loftily wedded wife." The doctor repeated. "In sickness and in health." The minister said as he repeated it again. "To love and to cherish." The minister said. "To love and to cherish." The doctor repeated. "To have and to hold." The minister continued. "To have and to hold." The doctor said. "As long as we both shall live." The minister finished as the doctor repeated it and slid the ring onto Rose's finger before the minister gave her the silver one and had her repeat the same vows.

"In that case by the powers invested in me, and as minister of the Lord Jesus Christ, I now pronounce you husband and wife." The minister began. "You may now_" he began as the doctor and Rose quickly grabbed ahold of each other being too impatient for him to finish his sentence as they kissed each other madly. "Uh,.. go ahead kissing the bride I guess." He said as Jackie looked down and stifled a laugh while Peter simply just grinned at her as the doctor and Rose finally broke apart and grabbed ahold of each other's hands and wrapped their fingers together.

"Ladies and gentlemen may I introduce to you for the first time, the new Mr. and Mrs. Daniel James." The minister said as the doctor grinned as the room broke out with cheers and applause. The reprise of the wedding march started playing before the two newlyweds marched back down the aisle. Everyone offered their congratulations before the church bells started ringing as the doctor and Rose exited the church with a bunch of rice being thrown at them. Then the two of them hopped upon the doctor's motorcycle. They both put on their helmets while the doctor also put on his leather gloves that he had gotten for Christmas and the two of them rode away with a paper sign saying; **Just Married** on the back of it.

 _….._

Later that evening it was time for the reception. "Well Doctor I have to say, you look pretty darn good with a wedding band on." His new mother in-law told him with a sly grin as she placed her hands on her hips. "Thank you Mrs. Tyler, or should I say Mum?" he questioned as she grinned back at him and they threw their arms around each other's necks and hugged tightly. Jackie kissed his cheek before breaking out of the embrace. "So, where is my lovely new wife anyway?" he asked her. "Where else? She's by the buffet table with everyone else. It was a really unique idea to have the cake in the shape of the Tardis by the way." She told him. "Thanks, it was her idea. Now I better go over there and get a piece of it before she devours the whole entire thing." He said patting her on the shoulders before he started walking away.

"Jeeze how many slices of that are you going to have!?" Mickey exclaimed as Rose scooped a spoonful of the ice cream inside her mouth. "What!? It's my wedding night! Besides this is only my second piece." She pointed out as she swallowed it and took another spoonful as the doctor walked over to them. "Is my wife causing trouble again?" he questioned. "Yes, she's being a pig." Mickey answered. "Tattletale." Rose muttered teasingly under her breath. "So, where's Jack and Sarah then?" The doctor asked them. "Oh, they just went for a walk outside." Rose answered as she and Mickey exchanged grins.

"That's good, I'd knew sooner or later that they'd hit it off." He said. "Now then Johnathan," he began as he bent down to his level. "After you finish that piece of cake, I need to talk to you about something." He said. "You don't want me anymore right? You're going to send me away." He said sadly. "No, actually it's rather quite the opposite." The doctor began as he slowly stood back up. "What are you talking about Doctor? I don't understand." He said. "Well Rose and I have been talking it over and we were wondering if you'd like to come and stay with us permanently." He explained.

"You mean that I really get to come and live with you!?" the little boy asked him eagerly as his face lit up with excitement. "Yes, that's right." He began with a nod. "You see we love you very much actually just as if you were our own son, our own little boy, and Rose and I would like to adopt you." He explained. "Alright!" Johnathan exclaimed as the doctor laughed while he ran over to him and jumped inside his arms. "I love you too Doctor," he began as he hugged his chest tightly before he looked up at him with a grin. "I mean Daddy." He said as the doctor chuckled and hugged him back before placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Alright now everyone please clear the dance floor making way for the bride and groom's first dance as husband and wife!" the announcer exclaimed. "Alright Johnathan, I have to set you back down for right now because I have to dance with my wife." He began as he placed him back down on the ground. "Lucky for me I'm getting to be quite an expert at it though." He said as Jack and Sarah walked back inside the room hand in hand as they started watching along with everyone else as the doctor led Rose out onto the dancefloor just as the music started playing inside the background.

 _Oh no, did I get too close?_

 _Oh, did I almost see what's really on the inside?_

"Doctor I'm scared, everybody is staring at me." Rose whispered as he took her inside his arms. "That's because your beautiful." He told her quietly. "Besides, Rose Tyler, or should I say James defender of the innocent is afraid of a little dance?" he questioned her as they exchanged smiles and their gaze never left one another's eyes as they started to waltz a crossed the dancefloor.

 _All your insecurities,_

 _All the dirty laundry,_

 _Never made me blink one time._

 _Unconditional!_

 _Unconditionally!_

 _I will love you unconditionally!_

 _There is no fear now,_

 _Let go and just be free._

 _I will love you unconditionally!_

 **To Be Continued In The Doctor's Wife**


End file.
